


[Podfic] Something Like Being a King by Ilye

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [13]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A contrast of constants and motion. Glorfindel reflects on his homes, his lives and his king - oh, and on sex in unusual places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Something Like Being a King by Ilye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Like Being a King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106947) by [Ilye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilye/pseuds/Ilye). 



> This was recorded as Day 12 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k7wd1xeh0z1f838/BeingAKing.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ilye for allowing me to record this!


End file.
